Resolving the End
by PinguMew98
Summary: The end of Wicked ended so bitterly for me that I had to add this to resolve the thing that bothered me most. Sort of Glephie, depends on how you look at it.


Disclaimer: Like anything I write about…I don't f-ing own it.

Elphaba looked back towards Oz. "We can't go back," Fiyero stated simply, "not if we want to be safe." Elphaba seemed unmoved by his logic. "But, I need to let Glinda know I'm alive and ok." Fiyero grabbed the green girl's arm. "You can't. She can never know." Elphaba turned back to look at Fiyero and for the first time in a very long time, tears were in the witch's eyes. The pair started walking away from Oz. For the millionth time, Elphaba stopped. Fiyero groaned, slightly annoyed that she was making this so hard. The groan's meaning was not lost on the green girl. Wiping the tears away painfully, the couple continued on their way.

The good witch had lied her way through the celebration of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. That fake smile she had plastered on her face had fooled the incompetent citizens of Oz. "Glinda, is it true you were her friend?" How could she answer that question? Of course the person known as the Wicked Witch of the West was her friend, her best friend, but she had promised her best friend that she would not tell the truth. "Well, it depends on what you mean by 'friend'. I did know her, I mean, our paths did cross, at school." She could not help but feel horrible for not telling the truth. Her dodgy answer seemed to appease the crowd.

After an entire day of putting up her fake smile, she was relieved to be back in her room, alone. That fact is what hurt her the most. Before she had Elphaba and then Fiyero, but now both were dead. Sure, she had had feelings for the carefree prince who charmed her upon entering Shiz, but her friendship for the green witch meant much more to her. For the first time in a very long time, tears were in the witch's eyes. Reaching into her pocket, she felt the vial of green liquid that Elphaba used to carry around with her everywhere. Galinda let the grief hit her finally, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. All the witch could hear was the agonizing scream of her best friend dying in a horribly painful way. She desperately tired to push those final moments out of her mind and remember all the good times they had had together, but the scream kept creeping back into her mind.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero looked up at his lover, concerned. "You aren't still thinking about going back to Oz?" The green witch was not able to sleep unlike her scarecrow partner. "I feel like I'm betraying Glinda's trust by making her think I'm dead when I'm not. She doesn't deserve that." Fiyero groaned, "I swear, if you loved me half as much as you loved Glinda we wouldn't have this problem." This statement, made in jest, resolved Elphaba's conscious. "I have to tell Glinda. Now." By this point the scarecrow realized that no matter what he said could disused her. He stood up and kissed the one he truly loved. "Be careful. I wouldn't know what to do if you actually died." The green witch smiled ruefully and headed off into the night.

Glinda the Good sat on her bed, tears staining her cheeks. She had finally gained all that she had wanted all her life and yet she was not happy. In fact, she would willingly give it all up to see her best friend again. Attempting to make herself happy again, Glinda started blowing bubbles but this left her just as empty as simply sitting there.

"This is something I have yet to see, an unhappy Glinda." That voice was so familiar but she wanted more than anything to be left alone. "Please go away." A thick silence. "You don't want to see me?" came the hurt question. Glinda decided to look see who was there. And then she screamed. Elphaba, scared at the sudden shift in moods, took a few steps backwards. Tears that Glinda thought had ceased to be produced in her body, once again flowed freely down her cheeks. "Elphie?" No one called the green witch that except Glinda. Upon hearing her best friend use her nickname, even though she had heard it only hours ago, (although it felt like ages ago) broke her heart into pieces. "It's me Glinda. Really me." Glinda shot out of the bed like a bullet and embraced the green witch. Elphaba felt Glinda tears strike her skin, burning her, but she did not care about the pain.

"I thought you were dead. I heard your scream and…" she trailed off, sobs raking her body once again. Elphaba stroked her friends blonde hair. "I'm so sorry you thought I was dead." Suddenly Glinda pushed Elphaba away. "Why didn't you tell me before Elphie?" The green witch looked down at the ground, "I didn't know it was going to work. I thought the brutal reality would be better than the horrible feeling of lost hope." Glinda attempted to be angry, but that disappeared in her joy of seeing her friend. "I have to leave now Glinda." The green witch looked genuinely heart broken at this proposal, but she knew if she lingered too long that everything would be worse. "I came back just to tell you that I was alive."

"How did you manage to get her without being seen Elphie?" Glinda knew her best friend needed to leave soon but could not resist asking. Elphaba smiled roguishly. "I am a great witch you know." She laughed lightly. "I'll try to keep in touch as best I can Glinda." The witch of the north smiled through her haze of tears, hugging her green friend once more. The Wicked Witch of the West kissed the top of friend's head and without another word, left. Glinda headed back to her bed and, smiling happily, slipped under the covers and slept peacefully.


End file.
